Últimas Esperanças
by Tha Malfoy
Summary: Gina escreve para Draco uma carta que pode mudar o futuro dos dois... (Eu não sou boa em resumos... rs)


Essa é a primeira Fic que eu escrevo, sei que não está muito boa, mas acho que dá pro gasto... =)

Espero que vcs gostem e dêem opiniões!

Beijoss

*********************************************************************************

**__**

Últimas Esperanças 

"Desde "aquele dia", aquele bendito "dia", você não sai mais do meu pensamento...

Isto não está certo, mas eu não consigo controlar meu coração, não consigo fazer mais nada... Tudo o que vejo, o que penso ou o que faço é pensando em você, no seu rosto, no seu modo de falar, de andar... Tudo foi por um simples acaso do destino, que por mais que eu me esforce, não consigo mudar... não consigo... 

Estou ficando louca de ter que ficar longe de você, ter que ficar vendo aquelazinha toda oferecida indo pra cima de você toda vez que eu passo... Todos já perceberam que algo está errado, mas não era para estar se não fosse "aquele dia"... Tudo era tão mais fácil, tudo era tão mais claro pra mim... Ahhh, a época de amores platônicos já se foram, mas para todos eu ainda sofro por ele... Se soubessem que meu verdadeiro sofrimento é por você... 

Sabe de uma coisa? Acho que você nem lembra que eu existo mesmo, ou será que você ainda lembra de mim? A Weasley que você vivia provocando na frente de tudo e todos? A Weasley que VOCÊ, resolveu procurar quando você estava se sentindo só, quando seu pai morreu...? Me desculpe... Você não tem culpa por eu te amar, eu que tenho... Mas se não fosse aquele beijo, tudo seria diferente, talvez fossemos amigos até hoje... Foi um beijo tão inocente, tão bom... Eu sei que naquele seu momento de angústia e tristeza, você talvez não estivesse raciocinando direito, mas você também quis, você também se entregou e foi aí que aconteceu... Eu descobri que te amava... 

Não sei como estou tendo coragem de escrever tudo isso para você, talvez seja porque eu não agüento mais este aperto no coração... Por favor, acabe logo com tudo isso... Me mande uma coruja dizendo que me odeia e eu prometo nunca mais lhe dirigir a palavra, nunca mais... Só não lhe prometo deixar de te amar... 

Ass. Virgínia Weasley (Gina)"

*******************************************************************************************

Draco, que havia acabado de acordar, ao terminar de ler a carta, engoliu seco e começou a tremer de nervoso.

- Por que ela tinha que me lembrar daquele dia? Foi naquele mesmo dia que me descobri apaixonado por ela... - Pensava consigo mesmo.

Draco era um Malfoy e achava que namorar uma Weasley acabaria com a reputação de sua família, mas depois da morte de seu pai em um ataque a comensais e depois do beijo que havia dado em Gina, Draco começou a refletir em como pensava e agia, ou melhor, como seu pai o obrigava a pensar e agir... Ele decidiu que manteria a fama de arrogante dos Malfoy até acabar seus estudos em Hogwarts por respeito a seu pai, mas a carta de Gina havia lhe tocado num ponto que ele preferia não lembrar, o coração... Ele também não agüentava ficar longe de Gina, não agüentava ver os meninos a rondando... 

Naquele exato momento ele se deu conta que sua única chance de ser feliz era ficar ao lado de Gina, e nada mais importava pra ele, tudo que queria era ela... 

Draco foi se trocar e saiu correndo de seu quarto em direção ao Salão Comunal da Sonserina, no caminho encontrou com Crabbe e Goyle, que despistou facilmente, ele precisava chegar ao Salão Principal o mais rápido possível, queria dizer à Gina o quanto a amava e a queria...

Gina estava sentada à mesa da Grifinória tomando seu café, estava pensando no que acabara de fazer, se aquilo teria sido sensato mesmo... Ela levou um susto enorme quando percebeu que Draco estava entrando no Salão Principal, e ficou mais assustada quando percebeu que ele corria em sua direção...

- Gina... - Draco estava ofegante - Eu preciso te dizer... 

- Por favor, Draco... Se você veio me humilhar perante a escola inteira, me poupe, você poderia... - Mas Gina foi interrompida por um beijo que Draco acabara de lhe dar...

- Eu não agüentava mais, Gina... Ficar todo este tempo longe de você foi muita tortura pra mim... Me desculpe - Draco disse logo após o beijo.

- Draco... Eu te amo... - Gina disse com muita ternura.

- Eu também Gina, eu também... - E Draco deu mais um longo e carinhoso beijo em Gina...

Hogwarts inteira presenciava a cena mais bonita que alguém poderia presenciar... O beijo de um casal apaixonado que enfrentou tudo e todos pra poder ficar juntos...

FIM.


End file.
